Romeo and Juliet (Sort of)
by ellagwho
Summary: A DanisnotonfirexOC fanfiction for my friend Molly that I wrote because I was bored. I FEEL YOU JUDGING ME. I'm sorry. *hides*


MollyisonDan Fanfiction

Phil unlocked the door of his apartment, stepping to the side so the two girls behind him could walk in.

"This is our home – though I don't know where Dan is. Dan!" Phil yelled for his best friend Dan, who was presumably in his bedroom doing some sort of internet based activity.

Ella, one of the two girls standing at the doorway, walked in and made herself right at home. Ella had candy pink hair that was about shoulder length tied up in a ponytail. She was a friend of Phil's from uni - they took film studies together and were project partners - and therefore spent a lot of time at the apartment. She and Phil had a top secret plan that they had been working on for a while – to set up their two friends, Dan and Molly.

Molly was the other girl at the door. Like Ella, she had also dyed her hair, except it was a dark blueish-purple colour and it hung loosely around her shoulders. She hovered awkwardly in the doorway as Phil went to get Dan and Ella got up and turned on the kettle to make tea. She turned to Molly and rolled her eyes.

"Come on in, Molly. Yes, the boys are a little eccentric, but they won't bite you," Ella got mugs out one of the cupboards. "D'you want tea?"

"Yes please!" Molly smiled and sat on one of the chairs in the apartment's front room. Phil came back, dragging a tired and annoyed looking Dan into the room.

"I'm sorry, guys. He was up 'til about 4am last night, which probably explains a lot," Phil pushed Dan onto the sofa and went to help Ella with the tea. They both turned to watch Molly and Dan who were staring intently at each other. Eventually, Dan turned away, flustered, and the two awkwardly smiled a little and looked at different things. Ella and Phil both giggled and finished making tea, bringing it to the little coffee table.

"So, what brings you guys here, El?" Dan scratched his head and yawned. Ella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Phil and I have a film project to work on so you two are gonna hang out for the morning, okay? This afternoon you guys will help us film our project and then you can spend the evening together whilst we edit. Then, probably at around 1 or 2am, Molly and I will leave, because editing is a bitch and takes about 300 years," Ella replied. Phil nodded.

"Come on, we better start brainstorming and script writing. Let's go! Have fun guys," Phil grabbed Ella's wrist and pulled her towards his bedroom/study, where in reality they were gonna film some videos and play video games all morning. It was all part of the plan…

"Do you think it'll work?" Ella asked.

"It should do. After all, we came up with it." Phil grinned.

"True, true," Ella said. "We are the masters of scheming evil plans."

"Next we'll be taking over the world. Sonic?"

"Hell yes."

Meanwhile, in the front room, Dan and Molly still sat awkwardly in silence, not saying anything.

"So…" Dan said, after a while.

"So." Molly replied.

"What do you want to do?" Dan got up, putting his mug on the counter. "I need to film a new channel video, or we could play video games, or laugh at gifs on Tumblr…"

"The last option sounds good. I have my laptop with me," Molly grinned. Dan was taken aback at how pretty she looked. He stared at her and she stared back, confused.

"Dan?" she waved her hand in front of his face. Startled, he jumped.

"Oh, sorry! Yeah, we can internet some more. Let me just go get my laptop charger," he ran to his room. Molly got up, put her mug on the counter, and got her laptop out her bag to turn on.

Half an hour later, they were both giggling at gifs on Tumblr and bonding over their similar interests. Bands, books, TV shows, movies, they had a lot of it in common.

Soon, Ella and Phil came back out of their room.

"Okay, we've written the script!" Ella said, shoving two copies in Molly and Dan's faces. They took them and read them and their eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" Dan's facial expression turned confused as he read the script.

"It's an extra project for our course. Basically, it's a modern Romeo and Juliet. A lot of people get killed and you guys get to be Romeo and Juliet!" Phil smiled. "Ta da!"

"No way. Ella, I can't believe you talked me into this!" Molly folded her arms.

"Molly! This is my term grade!" Ella replied, protesting.

"Fine, fine," Molly scowled.

"Dan, you in?" Phil asked.

"Sure, sure," Dan mumbled stubbornly. Secretly, he was more thrilled then he cared to let on, and Phil could see this as they all walked to the park to film.

"Ella, its working!" he squealed.

"I know, I know!" she replied excitedly.

The four university students arrived at the park and met the other members of the 'cast' (hey, they had to make it look real, right? Also, they might as well see their friends whilst they were at it!) – other YouTubers. Chris, PJ, Luke, Emma, Jason, Charlie, Alex, BriBry, Marcus, Alfie, Caspar and Bertie.

A lot of awkward kisses and funny death scenes later, they were finished. Ella, Dan, Phil and Molly said goodbye to the others and walked back to the apartment. Ella and Phil immediately walked back into Phil's bedroom, making the 'editing excuse'. Dan and Molly decided to play video games for the evening until Phil and Ella were finished.

After a few hours of 'editing', Ella fell onto a chair in his room and squealed, clapping her hands together.

"It's working, it's working! I knew they'd like each other!" she smiled.

"Well, we can't be sure, but from Dan's expressions I'm pretty sure it is!" Phil laughed.

"What's working?" Dan opened the door and stuck his head into the room. "My facial expressions?"

"Nothing!" Ella smiled sweetly. Dan frowned.

"Something's up. You guys have been acting weird all day!" Dan came into the room fully, and Molly followed him. Ella and Phil were too caught up in defending themselves to notice them holding hands.

"No we haven't!" Phil squeaked.

"Yes, you have!" Molly argued. "Are you together or something?"

"No!" Ella and Phil said in unison.

"Then what is up?" Dan threw his – and Molly's – hands into the hair.

"Wait, you're holding hands!" Ella gasped, turning to Phil. "Phil, they're HOLDING HANDS!"

"THEY ARE!" Phil yelped.

"OH MY GOD!" they both said. Molly and Dan, confused, awkwardly slipped out of the room as Phil and Ella fangirled over how cute it was. They both went back into the front room.

"Explain, then!" Ella laughed, sitting on the sofa.

"We got back and you two were doing whatever you were doing-" Molly started, but was interrupted by Dan.

"-probably secretly making out…" Dan inspected his fingernails. Ella and Phil both threw pillows at him.

"-and we began to play Sonic, and we just decided we liked each other. Simple as that." Molly finished.

"And then we kissed." Dan informed them.

"Yeah, that too." Molly added. Ella and Phil then high fived.

"What?" Dan and Molly said together.

"This whole thing was a trick to get you two together!" Phil said. "There's no project, nothing!"

Molly and Dan looked shocked, before turning to each other and both reaching for pillows. Ella and Phil were both then attacked with various cushions in all shapes and sizes, including a Pikachu designed one.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry!" Ella said. "Have mercy!"

Molly and Dan stopped and sat back, looking at the other two, before looking at each other.

"I guess we wouldn't be together if it weren't for you, though, so thank-you." Dan said.

"Yep," Molly said.

And then Phil and Ella threw pillows at them before anything else could happen.

THE END LOLOLOL HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
